


no one ever loved me like you do

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smitten Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Hannibal had been a survivor, a killer, for too long not to know when danger was looming over the horizon. He never needed to learn the lesson of always trusting one’s instincts but he couldn’t help but doubt this time.For that reason, he slightly hesitated but ducked seconds before a knife flew through the empty space where his head was.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	no one ever loved me like you do

Will took a long swig of his whiskey before throwing it at the full body mirror in Hannibal’s closet. His heart swelled with cold, bitter happiness at the sound of glass shattering. A dark, full-body laugh shook his body as he twirled around slicing Armani suits and Louis Vuitton ties. The pack had already torn through his cruel husband’s Italian loafers and Louboutins. Will looked at “My Heart” flashing on his phone before declining the call and walking into the kitchen. At the sound of the front door opening, his lips twisted into a beaming ivory smile as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Hannibal had been a survivor, a killer, for too long not to know when danger was looming over the horizon. He never needed to learn the lesson of always trusting one’s instincts but he couldn’t help but doubt this time. However, his paramour ignoring his calls was setting off alarms. For that reason, he slightly hesitated but ducked seconds before a knife flew through the empty space where his head was. 

“Will!”

A dark chuckle answered. “Oh, now I’m just ‘Will’? Not mylimasis or darling?”

Hannibal scrunched his face. He gathered his bearings and cleared his throat. “My apologies, what has upset you this evening, dear?”

“Don’t patronize me!” Will pushed the chair back, sharply sticking a finger in front of Hannibal’s face. “And you’re not that stupid, so stop playing like you are!”

“I’m not being funny. I truly am lost as to why you’re angry at me?”

Will crossed his arms, his stormy blues rolling upwards. Hannibal knew his supposed misdoing was grave when he saw the newly prominent vein on Will’s forehead.

“You’re… cheating on me.”

A tense, heavy silence filled the kitchen.

“I am not. I promise I have remained steadfast in my faithfulness and commitment to you. There’s no one else in this or the next lifetime for me. Even if there was, I would never spare them a glance.”   
  


A stream of warm, salty tears rolled down Will’s cheeks. “You do this every time. You string pretty words into empty sentences to make me feel special, to make me feel like I’m insane for even entertaining the idea of you stepping out after everything we’ve been through. I’m sick of it! Couples have cheated on each other for less.” 

Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, attempting to massage his tension away but the younger man smacked his hand away.

“You’re out late every weekend and you lie when I ask where you were! And I don’t have a superior sense of smell like you do but you reek of alcohol, perfume, and cologne so I can only imagine.”

“Wi—”

“And I was a big enough fool to believe you could ever love someone, much less me.”

Hannibal flinched at the chilliness in Will’s voice. He pulled Will into a tight embrace, squeezing until the other man ceased struggling. “My love, I wholeheartedly swear on Mischa’s grave that I have not been unfaithful to you.”

Will’s eyes widened as he sagged in Hannibal’s arms. “Then what have you been doing out so late?”

“I don’t think you understand how much I need you to be in my life in whatever capacity. So, I am trying to stop killing as I know you are uncomfortable with it. I have all of those smells on me because I find it almost cathartic to canvas bars and such. I imagine myself killing the rude individuals I observe there.”

“I am so sorry, Hannibal… but I’m not uncomfortable with killing. You never talk about it so I thought you weren’t interested in it anymore. I want to do that with you.

“Don’t apologize, love, I should have communicated with you and as a former therapist, I should know better. It would please me greatly if you joined me.”

“No, you don’t understand. Not only did I doubt you but the pack and I ruined your closet.” Will’s eyes squeezed shut, he knew Hannibal would never lay a hand on him but he could not bear to see the look of pure anger. 

A light, airy chuckle floated through the air. Will opened one eye and saw a soft, prideful smile on Hannibal’s face.

“Oh, how I am enamoured watching you carry out your reckoning. Clothes and shoes can be replaced.”

Will deflated with relief as Hannibal linked their elbows, guiding him upstairs. 

“Plus, now I have an excuse to drag you to the tailor.”

Will groaned but nevertheless, he smiled softly at Hannibal’s lips stamping his face with kisses.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao, I was inspired to write this by Cardi B's song, "Thru your phone". The title is derived from Ariana Grande's amazing song, "pov". Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
